


[VID] Smallville Season 2

by momosansovino



Series: DCEU Clex Smallville AU Series [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Smallville
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, Fanvids, M/M, Season 2, Smallville AU, fake! trailer I made for Years Go By
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: Fake!Trailer of DCEU Smallville AU Season 2





	[VID] Smallville Season 2

Season 2 plot summary:

Season 2 starts with Clark and Lex sill being best friends.

On the one hand, Clark encounters red meteor rock and becomes rebellious. His personality changes, and starts seeking out pleasure day and night. Everyone thinks that he is mourning for his father, only Lex knows better. Lex would follow Clark to clubs and sips his drinks and observes. He’d like to think that he’s keeping an eye on Clark so Clark won’t do something totally stupid. Clark doesn’t mind as long as Lex does not intervene. He likes dancing in front of Lex and starts to realize his feelings for Lex. They try to make out like any other horny teenagers. It doesn’t last very long, because Martha helps Clark to realize the effect of red meteor rock and Clark gets back being normal.

On the other hand, the abuse that Lex takes from his father is getting worse and worse. It upsets Lex even more that somehow Luthor Sr. has gotten wind of the gossip that there’s an alien in Smallville. Alexander Luthor Sr. wants to capture the alien to do research and experiment and possibly will sell for high price. Luthor Sr. wants Lex to help him, but Lex refuses. When the situation gets worse, he goes to Clark to warn him. Confronted by Lex, a petrified Clark denies that he is an alien from another planet and unilaterally announces that he and Lex are no longer friends. Lex is taken back by his father. Luthor Sr. realizes that his son knows who and where that alien is, he demands Lex to tell the truth. After Lex denies him, he beats Lex almost to death. Lex holds on to the hope that Clark will come to rescue. But a terrified Clark switches off his super hearing that night and isn’t able to hear Lex’s pleading. A desperate Lex comes to the conclusion that if he'd rely on somebody to save him from his father, he'd be long dead. The only way to end this miserable life under Luthor Sr.’s control is to commit parricide. Thus, Lex makes up his mind to kill his father.

Soon after this, Alexander Luthor Sr. dies unexpectedly in an accident. And that marks the end of Lex and Clark’s friendship. After his father’s death, Lex inherits everything and leaves Smallville for Metropolis, taking his disappointment in Clark with him. Clark leaves Smallville not long after him, wondering around the world to search for the meaning of his existence.

**Author's Note:**

> gif sets:
> 
> <https://momosansovino.tumblr.com/post/187155633008/bvs-smallville-season-2-faketrailer-you-can>


End file.
